inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IbrithilKai777
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Jedi Striker (Talk) 18:25, October 22, 2010 Signatures Thanks for contributing, but please don't sign articles. It's against Wikia policy. You can sign as much as you like on the talk pages though.--Wyvern Rex. 11:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :We had a discussion on titles as on most Wikis it is policy not to include titles in articles. We chose to adopt this policy, so I'm redirecting Lorana to Lady Lorana. Also, congratulations on guessing the title of book 4.--Wyvern Rex. 17:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::If you mean my userboxes, then it is Template:User en between double curly brackets or to give ::for User:English speaker. I can't remember the codes for all of them, but it is generally that format. A complete selection may be found under Category:Userboxes, or you can provide me with details of the ones you want and I will try to add them for you.--Wyvern Rex. 18:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I fixed the code above, the template has to be used at the beginning of a line or it will mess up the page. :::By the way, you don't have to add the word "template", it's enough to type . Every user box template has a description page with additional information, see this one for example. You'll find a list of all existing userboxes in this wiki here. The language userboxes section on that page is to wide to be displayed completely, you can expand it by clicking a button on the right (a black and white round icon showing a box with an arrow). :::--Weas-El Talk| 19:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I just wrote a help page about that topic, I hope it will be helpful. See . --Weas-El Talk| 19:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC)